$kiing ¢appuccino vol. 2
'''$kiing ¢appuccino Vol. 2 '''is the second album by the $kiing ¢appuccino collective, released on October 20th, 2019. This time, the album contained nearly all of the members. Background After Crippie Blue, Dj Sidney, Neamia Umtuch, and Papi Tuta joined $kiing ¢appuccino, the collective came out with a sequel to the original album, $kiing ¢appuccino Vol. 1. The album also features second parts to songs on the original album, and creates new ones. The album contains Papi Tuta's debut, although Lil' Soap is missing from it. Stain Pt. 2/Leopold Rain was made a long time prior to its release, and W4$t3LanD was originally going to be in its own EP, made by Palomino Cappuccino. Most of the info and making of the album was done over a group chat. The bonus track Savior was released after the album was released. The track was originally going to be on the album, but was cut due to Palomino Cappuccino coming to the realisation that he was on too many tracks. Reception $kiing ¢appuccino Vol. 2 became the most streamed overall album by $kiing ¢appuccino, and contained Crippie Blue's most played track, "Don't Mess With me." It was generally liked. The only critiques came from some tracks being emo, and Dj Sidney's appearances in the project. Immediately after release, plans for a Vol. 3 began, and for other projects as well. Track List # Intro by Palomino Cappuccino # $kiing Cappuccino Boyz by $ki Max, Palomino Cappuccino, and Crippie Blue # W4$t3Land by Palomino Cappuccino # Sauce by $ki Max # Falling Freestyle by Palomino Cappuccino & Neamia Umtuch # Leave by Palomino Cappuccino # $hadow$ by JP$ # Scar by $ki Max # GLXXM Pt. 2 by Palomino Cappuccino & $ki Max # Stain Pt. 2/Leopold Rain By Palomino Cappuccino & $ki Max # Dunder Mifflin By Palomino Cappuccino & Scranton Strangler # Bunny by Dj Sidney # Snow by Palomino Cappuccino & Woog # Virus�� By Crippie Blue # Icy Pt. 6 By MAP Beats, Dj $aucehead, & Palomino Cappuccino # Polly Polly by Papi Tuta & palomino Cappuccino # Kicked Pt. 2 by Palomino Cappuccino, $ki Max, Scranton Strangler # Don't Mess With me by Crippie Blue # Fire (Freestyle) By Neamia Umtuch, Palomino Cappuccino, & Crippie Blue # Stick Play By $ki Max & Dj Sidney # Scoped By $ki Max # Critical (Outro) By MAP Beats # Savior (Bonus Track) By Palomino Cappuccino Trivia * W4$t3LanD was going to be on its own EP, but it was canceled and put into this project. * Crippie Blue was originally going to be in Scar, but Palomino Cappuccino accidentally sent him $kiing Cappuccino Boyz twice, accidentally removing him from the track. **The file was also called "Scar", which is the reason why Crippie Blue constantly makes references to scars. * Stain Pt. 2/Leopold Rain was recorded and made months prior to the rest of the project. * Savior was released after the album was released. The track was originally going to be on the album, but was cut due to Palomino Cappuccino coming to the realisation that he was on too many tracks. * The reason why Neamia Umtuch's voice sounds distorted in Falling (Freestyle) along with Crippie Blue's in Fire (Freestyle) is because they were on a call with Palomino Cappuccino, who had trash internet connection * Falling (Freestyle) was originally going to be longer, but it was cut short because Palomino Cappuccino's Grandma entered the room blasting French music. * The Intro track was Palomino Cappuccino trying to be emo as a joke, but in his own words "Took it too far." * The original lyrics for the intro can be seen in Palomino Cappuccino's channel description. * There are plans for making a Leave 2, even though the original is a cover of an XXXTENTACION song, although nothing is confirmed yet. * The song Emo Sketchbook was inspired by his lyrics in Virus��. * Scranton Strangler admits that his part in Kicked Pt. 2 is trash. * The explosion at the end of Critical (Outro) was intentionally placed there to scare people. Listen * YouTube (Missing Savior (Bonus Track)) * Soundcloud Category:$kiing ¢appuccino Category:Palomino Cappuccino Category:$ki Max Category:Crippie Blue Category:Neamia Umtuch Category:JP$ Category:Scranton Strangler Category:Dj Sidney Category:Woog Category:Papi Tuta Category:MAP Beats Category:$kiing ¢appuccino Albums Category:2019